degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Thunder and
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 7 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock II.'episode 11.'Thunder and... As Kieran broke down in Ash's arm, the rain continued to fall and only got heavier. Soon it was clear that a storm was rolling in and that it was going to be a long night for the teenagers Yazzy: 'Hey my mom just called me. The city's been issued a weather warning '''Gegi: '''When for? '''Yazzy: '''Now, apparently the storm is moving quickly but it's powerful '''Lizzy: '''We should get home then '''Yazzy: '''We can't. Mom said for us to stay here. That it's safer for us if we don't move. '''Lizzy: '''So I'm stuck in this shit hole. Ugh with Hunter as well '''Hunter: '''Thanks '''Gegi: '''I've always wanted to have a sleepover in the school. It'll be fun '''Lizzy: '''Yeah... ''Back at the hospital, Kieran and Ash have gone back inside. They're sitting in the ER 'Ash: '''So what happened? '''Kieran: '''Dad wouldn't pay for the apartment anymore '''Ash: '''I never thought that was ever an issue '''Kieran: '''Neither did I. For two years, there was never any problem. '''Ash: '''Why would it change then? '''Kieran: '''Mom said it was because I was a senior. That since I was about to turn 18, Dad thought I should be able to fund it myself. Since there was no way I could work and go to school, I had to move back home. '''Ash: '''That's awful. That's why you've been so distant over spring break '''Kieran: '''Yeah. I was either selling uneeded furniture or moving my stuff back '''Ash: '''And then you've been leaving earlier after school because you've had to get back accross to the city? '''Kieran: '''Pretty much '''Ash: '''I see nothing changed with your dad '''Kieran: '''From the second I got back there, he started. To begin with, it was constant lectures about the apartment, how much stress I'd caused everyone with my lies and living a priviledged lifestyle whilst they've suffered '''Ash: '''But that's bullshit '''Kieran: '''After that, he started becoming threatening again. I was late home the first day of senior year because the bus broke down on my way home. He screamed at me for hours before he eventually kicked me in the stomach at about 2am and it was over '''Ash: '''Kieran I.. '''Kieran: '''He didn't even apologise for that. When Tori went missing and we all stayed at Lizzy's, I'd only sent him a text to say what was happening. It was stupid of me to do that but when I got back to the house, he beat me senseless '''Ash: '''The cut on your cheek. It was him wasn't it? '''Kieran: '''He just never stopped. Every day was an excuse to hit me. He generally never went for the face, despite how much he threatened to do so. I was either kicked or punched '''Ash: '''How can he do that? '''Kieran: '''I don't know. He just doesn't seem to view me as a son, as anything other than a punching bag '''Ash: '''What started today's incident '''Kieran: '''I went out quickly and didn't say anything. He was pissed and I just wasn't interested in listening to it. He threw the glass at my head, which smashed over me. I thought that was it but it wasn't. '''Ash: '''So he broke your arm '''Kieran: '''Yeah.. ''Ash puts her head on Kieran's shoulder 'Kieran: '''Hey Ash '''Ash: '''Yeah '''Kieran: '''Thanks '''Ash: '''For what? '''Kieran: '''For being there for me today '''Ash: '''It's not a problem '''Kieran: '''I don't even know what to think may have happened if you weren't there '''Ash: '''It doesn't bear thinking about '''Kieran: '''It's not just today either. You're always there for me. No matter what. I can't ever thank you enough for everything you do for me '''Ash: '''It's because I love you '''Kieran: '''I love you too '''Nurse: '''There you are! '''Kieran: '''Oh I'm sorry '''Nurse: '''You're absolutely soaked. '''Kieran: '''Yeah, we were outside '''Nurse: '''Come on, let's get your head stitched up ''Kieran gets up and goes to follow the Nurse 'Kieran: '''Ash you coming? '''Ash: '''You want me in there? '''Kieran: '''Of course I do ''Kieran passes Ash a huge smile and she walks up to him, grabs his hand and they go with the Nurse Back at School - 11pm 'Lizzy: '''I'M. SO. BORED! '''Yazzy: '''The storm doesn't seem to be getting any lighter ''At this point the storm is battering down on the town. The wind speed has picked up and the rain is pounding against the window. It's not safe to be outside 'Lizzy: '''Tell me about the boyfriend '''Yazzy: '''There's not much to tell '''Lizzy: '''You must have some information '''Yazzy: '''We're just normal. '''Lizzy: '''Have you kissed? '''Yazzy: '''Yes '''Lizzy: '''Have you made out? '''Yazzy: '''Yes '''Lizzy: '''Have you had sex? '''Yazzy: '''LIZZY! No I haven't '''Gegi: '''I have ''Lizzy and Yazzy turn around and look at Gegi with their mouths dropped 'Lizzy: '''Say that again? '''Gegi: '''Cam and I slept together over spring break '''Lizzy: '''Didn't you think about telling us? '''Gegi: '''I didn't think I needed to mention it. It was just me and Cam moving our relationship to the next level. '''Yazzy: '''That's so sweet '''Lizzy: '''I didn't think you had any intentions of sleeping with him for a while '''Gegi: '''Well once I found out about-- '''Lizzy: '''About what? '''Gegi: '''It's nothing '''Yazzy: '''You can tell us '''Gegi: '''I really don't think I should do this now '''Lizzy: '''Gegi, you've mentioned something, I need to know, especially if we're trapped here all night '''Gegi: '''I wanted everyone to be here when I told you '''Yazzy: '''Told us what? '''Gegi: '''My cancer's back ''Yazzy, Lizzy and Hunter sit there in silence 'Hunter: '''Oh my god '''Lizzy: '''H-How bad is it '''Gegi: '''It doesn't look good '''Yazzy: '''What did the doctor say? '''Gegi: '''It's not a death sentence but it's going to be a big battle and it's probably going to leave me in a weakened state '''Lizzy: '''How long have you known about this? '''Gegi: '''Since junior year ended '''Hunter: '''Does Cam know? '''Gegi: '''Yeah, that's why we had sex because when he comes back in August, I'll probably be too weak for anything. We wanted to take that step together just in case I never can '''Lizzy: '''Why didn't you tell us? '''Gegi: '''I was going to. I've been meaning to bring it up but I didn't want to upset you guys, I didn't want to lose this. At school, I get to be the healthy girl again. I don't have to worry about the cancer '''Hunter: '''But we can help '''Gegi: '''I know you guys can, you've helped before. It was just nice coming here and not having to worry about the cancer '''Yazzy: '''Have you started treatment? '''Gegi: '''Yeah. It's simple at the moment but I have a surgery next month and then the treatment becomes more intense '''Lizzy: '''We're gonna be here for you alright. We'll help you through this '''Yazzy & Hunter: '''She's right '''Gegi: '''I still need to tell Ash and Kieran '''Yazzy: '''Where are they? '''Lizzy: '''I don't know. I haven't heard from her since this afternoon when she called to say she was stalking Kieran '''Hunter: '''Do you think they're ok? '''Lizzy: '''I'll call them ''At the hospital 'Ash: '''Everything ok? '''Kieran: '''Yeah...yeah, I think so '''Ash: '''It will all be ok you know that right? '''Kieran: '''I hope so ''Ash's phone rings '''Ash: '''Hello '''Lizzy: ''(on phone) Yo. Is everything ok? I haven't heard from you since this afternoon '''Ash: '''Yeah, everything's fine. There was an incident with Kieran, we're at the hospital but it's all good. You're up late aren't you? '''Lizzy: '(on phone) ''We're trapped at the school. The storm means we can't get home so we're camping out. Me, Lizzy, Gegi and Hunter. '''Ash: '''Nice. It looks like we'll be at the hospital for most of the night. Kieran's not quite been discharged yet and it's too late for buses. '''Lizzy: '(on phone) ''Take it steady and make sure Kieran's not too injured for me to beat on him when I see him '''Ash: '''I think he's been hurt enough. See ya ''Ash puts the phone down 'Kieran: '''They ok? '''Ash: '''Trapped in the school but all good ''Back at the school 'Lizzy: '''They're at the hospital apparently, Kieran's hurt '''Hunter: '''What did you do to him this time? '''Lizzy: '''Fuck off. This time it wasn't me ''Outside the classroom they hear a crash 'Gegi: '''What was that?! '''Yazzy: '''Is someone out there? '''Lizzy: '''I doubt they're gonna answer if they are. Come on let's go look '''Hunter: '''What if it's a murderer '''Lizzy: '''Then you can go out first so if there is a serial killer, you'll be the first to die ''They open the culture club door 'Lizzy: '''I don't see anyone '''Yazzy: '''Over there!! ''Yazzy points to a figure running away from them 'Lizzy: '''Hey that's....Come on! ''Lizzy starts running 'Hunter: '''Wait don't run towards the mysterious shadow!! '''Lizzy: '''COME ON! ''The rest follow Lizzy as she chases the figure. She follows the person to the front doors of the school and out into the storm 'Lizzy: '''HEY! COME BACK!! ''The person keeps on running 'Lizzy: '''I KNOW IT'S YOU!! ''The person stops 'Lizzy: '''PLEASE JUST SPEAK TO ME!! TORI!! ''The person turns around and reveals herself to be Tori 'Lizzy: '''IT IS YOU! '''Tori: '''GO BACK INSIDE LIZZY. '''Lizzy: '''PLEASE TORI! LET'S TALK! IT'S OK! ''Tori turns and runs off 'Lizzy: '''TORI COME BACK!! ''Lizzy runs after Tori '''Yazzy: '''LIZZY IT'S NOT SAFE OUT HERE '''Gegi: '''LIZZY!!! Category:Blog posts